Coming home part 1 written with Lilith
by Nofretete
Summary: A little black skinned boy finds himself in a new family, after his mother died. Will he learn to be with his new parents and sibilings?


Coming home  
  
People were running around wildly and adults' voices were coming from everywhere. He felt lost, here was noone he knew or he recognized and no one paid attention to the little boy sitting on the bench. He pressed his books closer to his chest afraid that someone might take them away from him. The books were all he had and he loved reading them, even if he nearly knew them by heart. He took every information and news he heard or read in and saved them in his mind. But at this moment he couldn't figure out why he had to come here in this stressful building. A woman had been waiting in front of his school and had picked him up. She said his Mom was in hospital and that she was the one who had to take care of him know. He was really confused and he had been sitting here for over 20 minutes now. Next to him a door opened and the nice woman was smiling down at him. Sorry, that you had to wait so long. I just went to Mc Donald's and got something to eat for you. Come with me to my bureau. There you can eat and I can talk to you in private, JD. He got up from the bank and the woman took his small hand so he wouldn't get lost in between all these people. I hope you like the things I bought for you, JD. She said and showed him to sit down in front of her desk. He shyly started eating after laying his books a side, but in a place he could still see them. The woman started writing something in her computer and sighed from time to time. He ate his meal quietly while looking back and forth between his dear books and the woman. JD, I'm sorry to tell you this but your Mom had an accident this morning as she was on her way to work. She died one hour ago in the hospital, I'm really sorry. The woman said looking sadly at the young buy that just finished his lunch. JD was surprised and a little sad, but he was scared that he didn't felt that sad he should when someone lost his Mom. But who was his Mom anyway? He just saw her sometimes a week and in the morning at breakfast, but she always was stressed and never had time for him. She had been working for the government and she was always away on trips for work. And he? He was her intelligent little computer, who was the smartest kid in California. He had a private teacher and learned the things that kids in the high school learned, but he was just 4 ½. His father had died, when he was 2. He had cancer and he still missed his Dad desperately, because he always played with him and spend time with him as often as he could. After his Dad's death his Mom got more work and wasn't at home often anymore. He had been at home most of the time, alone. He had been practising for school and sometimes their housekeeper came and made something to eat for him. He had no friends because his Mom always said that friends aren't good. They come and go but the knowledge and the intelligence will stay forever and will give you a wonderful future. Mrs. Fisher was stunned by the boy's reaction. She thought he would break down in tears or starts screaming or something like that. But he just sat there on his chair silently nodding at her words. And what am I supposed to do now, Ma`am? He asked friendly and looked at the woman in front of the desk. I have to find a nice new home for you, JD and there you'll live a beautiful life. Don't worry now; life will go on! JD nodded again, knowing where he had to stay for the next time. Probably a long time. But parents don't want to adopt older children! He said to Mrs. Fisher who looked up from her work surprised. That's not true JD! There are many families that would love to have a boy like you! He didn't believer her much. I'm too old and I'm black that makes it difficult! He said sadness in his voice and he took one of his books about the universe and started reading. She watched him for a couple of seconds till she turned her attention back to her search. She knew that he didn't have a very nice childhood and she had known his Mom. JD had reminded her so much of his Dad that she couldn't bear to be with him for long time. She was still so depressed of his death. But ignoring her son hadn't been the right decision. He missed his Dad too and he needed a true and loving family now. A family who supported him and showed him true family and love. He deserved a better life with people who loved him. Excuse me, Ma´am, but where is the toilet? JD asked politely and his big black eyes looked at her from behind his glasses. The next door on the right side. She answered and gave him a smile. An idea had crossed her mind and it would be the best if he left the room for some minutes. Thank you, ma´am! As he had closed the door behind him Mrs. Fisher took the receiver into her hand and dialled a number. She waited some seconds till someone answered her call. Hello? Hi Amadeus, it's me, Nathalie! Oh, hi Nathalie nice to hear from you again. If you call me something has happened. Mrs. Fisher sighed loudly as she told her friend the bad news. Carol died today in an accident! Sharp sighed sadly. Poor Carol, she was such a nice woman and I liked working with her! Yeah, it's really sad that she passed away, but the reason why I call you is that I'm sitting in my bureau with her son. JD. He's just 4 years old and now he's all-alone and I'm trying to find a nice family for him. He doesn't have any relatives or friends and I was hoping that you might now someone who would like to take him in . . .maybe just for some time till I find another family. I'm sure it would be good, if the family would has to do some thing with the government as well. At least Carol and her husband had been scientists of the Bionic project and I don't want the little boy to get in the hands of the wrong people who try to get to information over him. That wouldn't be fair and I hear that he's a clever boy and he never had a very familiar and loving life, I think! You are right, and that's why I try to find the best family for him now! Can you help me? I'm just on my way to a family I know very well. He's a colleague of me and he lives in a huge house with his wife and their twins, who are 3 ½ years old now. Maybe they will take him in. They invited me for dinner and I'll arrive there in some minutes. That would be so wonderful. Mrs. Fisher screamed happy. I'll send you some information about JD to your car computer. But thanks for everything! No problem, Nathalie, I would be happy to help this poor boy and who knows maybe he will be as successful and intelligent as his parents were and he and I will work together in the future! Maybe, Amadeus, bye! Bye!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A few minutes latter Sharp got the information on the boy on his computer, he was nearing the Bennett home he would ask Jack and Helen if they could take the boy. Jack Helen how are you? We're fine prof. thanks! Come on in, please. Sharp came in and soon got down to business. Thank you for inviting me to dinner with you he said. I have something to ask of you two. What is it? Ask Jack. Jack do you remember Carol? He asked. Yes I do remember her, why? She died today in a car accident. He told him. She died? Helen asked astonished, she knew Carol a little bit and she liked her a lot. Carol left behind a 4-½ year old son, Natalie called me when I was on my here and ask if I knew of a family that could take care of the boy. I was wondering if you could take him in. He said to them. Yes prof. we will take the child, when is he coming? Helen asked. I will call Natalie and tell her the good news! Sharp said happily. Before I forget here is the information on him; his name is JD by the way. Sharp gave them all the information they needed on the child and latter he called Natalie and told her his friends would come to pick up JD the next day. Mammy! Mammy! Said Meg coming from the living room she reached up to her mother, Meg wanted to be held and after she was pick up her brother came in and he too held his arms to her and was pick up to. I have something very important to tell you said Helen to her children. You are going to have a big brother soon. She said. A big brother why? Eric asked. Don't you want a big brother, Eric? I don't know. How about you Meg, do you want a big brother? Meg just shrugged not knowing what to say. He will come tomorrow in fact we are going to pick him up! She said cheerily. We are! Said Meg. Yes honey we are. Can he sit next to me I don't want Eric to sit next to me said Meg. I don't want to sit next to you said Eric and stock his tongue out at his sister. We have to get a room ready for him said Jack taking Meg in his arms. The next day the Bennetts' went with prof. Sharp to get the new addition to the family; when they arrive Natalie had JD waiting for them in her office his belongings packed in suitcases ready to go with his new family. When JD looked up he saw the new family he would soon join, what he liked best when he saw them was they had children he would have some one to play with at last. JD this are the Bonnets' you will be staying with them said Mrs. Fisher smiling at the little boy. Hello said JD politely looking at the Bennetts'. Hello sweetheart said Helen bending down to JD's level. You are a cute little boy! She said smiling at him. Thank you Ma'am he said politely. Let me introduce you to your new family said Mrs. Fisher. He is Mr. Jack Bennett she is his wife Helen and they are their children Eric and Meg. Now you will have a brother and a sister to play with she said to him. I need you to fill out these papers before JD can go with you; I need to know what you do for a living, your annual income, the size of your residence, how many children you have, any pets, I will give you all the papers and you will see what I need from you. You did bring all the papers I needed correct? Yes we did said Jack taking out a big file containing all the necessary information. After all the paperwork had been fill out and the documents verify JD walk out of the department of children services with a new family at least a temporary one for he didn't know if they would adopt him or not. JD liked the van they had and like promise Helen sat JD next to Meg in his own buster seat; JD felt like he was dreaming he was happy for the first time in 2 years now he had a family and 2 siblings. During the ride home he felt asleep resting his head in Meg's shoulder she in turn felt asleep soon afterwards resting her head on his. When they arrived home JD awoke to see the new place where he would live. Wow!!! You live here? He asked amazed at the size of the house. Yes honey we do and now you will too said Helen as she unbuckled him from his seat. Jack took his luggage and headed towards the door to open it. Come on in JD we have something to show you said Jack. JD ran towards the house when he saw the interior he rubbed his hands on his eyes to make sure it was not a dream. Come with me, son I will show you to your room Jack told him. My room? I have my own room too? He asked in wonderment. Why yes you do! Come on lets go upstairs and see your new room. Encourage Helen. Lets go! Lets go! Shouted JD happily. Jack and Helen took their new son to his room and immediately he began to explore it wanting to know where he was to put his clothes, his computer, shoes and all that he came with. I have my own TV set too? Wow! I don't believe it this is great. JD was so happy he now had a family and they were providing for him already even though they didn't know him at all; all they new was the information Mrs. Fisher had given them. I love my room thank you very much he said a few tears running down his cheeks. Are you ok, son? Ask Helen. I'm fine I'm just so happy that is all he said throwing himself into Helen's arms crying of happiness. They helped JD get his things in order and showed him the whole house, Meg and Eric shared their toys with him and right after their parents had finished showing him the house they began to play until it was time for dinner. After dinner the kids kept on playing for a while longer when they finished they when to bed very tired and happy; JD was the happiest of them all he when to bed with a smile on his lips that night he knew that his father was watching over him and had send a new family for him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- He felt something tickeling his cheek and he opened his eyes slowly. He heard someone giggle and saw Meg sitting next to him on his bed. Her shoulder long blond hair was divided into two braclets and she smiled at him her blue eyes shining. Meggie, what are you doing? Why don't you let him sleep a little longer he's tired. Helen walked into the room with Eric right behind her. Meg jumped off of the bed as Helen sat down next to the still confused boy. The information took a hold inside his head slowly. His Mom died and he was staying at this family's house for some time. How did you sleep, JD? Helen asked softly and ran her hand through his black curls. He smiled at her and took his glasses from the nightstand next to his bed. I slept very good, thank you! Helen kissed his cheek lightly still smiling at the cute boy. I prepared breakfast for you downstairs. You can come when you are ready, honey. You don't have to hurry! JD hugged her tightly and she wrapped her arms around him too. Thank you, Helen. She got up and took Eric and Meg's hadn and led the blond twins out of the room. Good morning JD, how was your first night here? Jack asked and looked up from his newspaper as JD came into the kitchen and sat down on his place. It was very good, thank you! That's nice to hear, my boy. Did Helen all ready tell you what we are doing today? He asked the young boy. JD looked at him surprised, but before he was able to answer Meg stormed into the room followed by her brother. Hey, you two, what happened again? Jack asked the two furious children. Meg, took my new car, Prof. Sharp gave me for birthday! Eric's lips trembled as he held the broken car in his small hands. He had really loved this car and Jack knew that and now it had been broken into two pieces. Tears were streaming down the boy's cheek like waterfalls now and he sank down on the floor sobbing sadly. Eric, I'm so sorry. Is it true what he told me Meggie? He turned to his daughter and she begged away first seeing the little angry look in her father's eyes. He didn't want to let me play with it, Daddy and then I took it and he took it on the other side and then it broke apart. But it wasn't my fault Daddy please don't be angry at me! Her eyes watered as she climbed onto her father's lap and pressed her face into his shirt crying too. Hey, what's happening in here? Helen asked surprised as she walked in. MAMA! Eric screamed and ran into her arms. She bent down and picked him up. He sobbed uncontrollable and she sat down on one of the chairs with him in her lap. Shhh, honey, everything will be OK. Calm down, my angel! Helen whispered into his sandy blond hair, caressing his back and kissing his head. He started to calm down a little. Now, Eric, please tell me what happened. He sniffed some times and then pointed at his sister in his Dad's lap. Meg destroyed my favourite army-car, Mommy! He broke down in tears again and Helen pressed him against her chest again. She shared some eye contacts with Jack and saw that Eric hadn't been lying. Meggie, is this true? Why did you destroy your brother's car? She looked at her daughter who just turned her head to look at her mother with her puppy like eyes. He won't let me play with it and that's unjust! She said loudly and hugged her father again. But you won't let him play with your toys too! So why is he supposed to let you play with his Meggie? Helen asked calmly and watched the broken car closely. We won't be able to repair it! She said and Eric started crying even harder than before. We will buy you a new army-car Eric, a much better one, the new one from the toyshop the one from the TV-spot! Eric looked into his mother's eyes his own ones shining happily. Really Mommy? Yes, honey! I promise! He threw his arms around her neck. Thank you, Mommy!! Jack turned his daughter around so she was looking at him directly. And Meggie, I want you to apologize to your brother for breaking his toy. Meg sighed tiredly. Must I do this Daddy? Yes honey, you did something wrong and now you have to fix it again! It wasn't right to play with Eric's toys if he doesn't want you to. And you won't let him play with yours and so you have to listen to him and when he says he doesn't want you to play with them you have to accept this. Meg sighed again but then smiled at her father. Ok, Daddy! He smiled at her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. That's my girl! He sat her down on the floor and she crept over to her brother and her mommy. She crossed her arms behind her back and looked down on the floor shyly. I'm sorry Eric. Helen sat Eric down on the floor too so he was standing in front of his sister. He still had an angry look on his face and Meg was near to tears again. Come on Eric make it up again! She apologized and you will get a new toy. Everything will be all right again, so you don't have to play Mr. Angry anymore! Meg leaned forward and kissed her brother on the cheek to make him understand her. Iiihhh! Eric said and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. Helen and Jack smiled at each other. It was really stressful with them and it was getting worse by every day. They argued the whole day, who had more food or who had the better toys, with whom their parents spend more time or whom did they kiss and hug more. It was annoying, but it was a process in their childhood and they had to accept this. JD had been watching the scene quietly while eating his toast and drinking his milk. He had just finished as Jack turned back to him. We planed a nice trip for today, because I don't have to work today! We are going to the zoo! Eric and Meg jumped up and down happily and JD was still stunned. His mom never took a day off to spend time with him. He was excited and happy at the same time. He loved animals and he was going to spend time with his new family. That was great and he was looking forward to it. We will leave in 30 minutes after we cleaned the kitchen. Helen said to her three children and smiled at their happiness. Come on, JD let's play with my airforce-base I got for Christmas. JD nodded and slide off his seat and ran after him. He liked Eric a lot, he was nice to him and he had cool toys. Meg was noisy and annoying and she always knew everything better than they did. Hey wait for me! Meg cried as the two boys ran into the direction of Eric's room. Hurry up I don't want her to play with us! The reached the room and closed the door quickly. Let me in! Meg shouted loudly near to tears again. We don't want to play with you! Eric shouted back as they went to play with Eric's toys and came into their dreamland.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Meg ran down the stairs and told her parents what Eric had done. Mammy I want to play with them and Eric doesn't want me to. Meg remember what I told you just a few minutes ago? Right now Eric doesn't want to play with you because you ruin his toy and you have to accept that said her mother. Besides we are going to the zoo in 30 minutes don't you want to go to the zoo? Yes I do! I want to go! I love the birds! Said Meg excitedly. 30 minutes latter they were off to the zoo. When they got there the kids wanted to see everything. I want to go see the elephants said Eric tugging at his mothers arm; I want to go see the birds said Meg. I know said Jack let JD decide which animal he wants to go see first. JD was very exited he would decide which animal they would get to go see first; he liked all the animals. I want to go see the lions! He said finally. They smell! Said Meg pinching her nose when they got to the lions enclosure; I like the way they smell said Eric proudly. JD was very happy to see the lions he love them a lot he love all big cats! I want to go see the tigers afterwards then the cheetahs and the other big cats he said excitedly. At the end of the trip the kids talked on they back home they were very happy they had the best time of their young lives. When they got home they were still talking about all the animals they saw and how much they had learned about them. Helen and Jack brought all the toys they purchased for the kids at the zoo plus the things they had packed for their trip; ok kids time for bed now lets go to bed with you three said Helen shooing them to their bedrooms. That night the kids dreamt of the zoo and all the animals they saw during their trip. When the kids awoke the next day it was very early their parents were still in bed the three of them sneaked into their room and crawled into bed with them; Jack and Helen awoke to find their children in bed with them curled up in between them. What do we do now? Do we wake the up or do we let them sleep in our bed? Ask Jack. I think we better let the sleep some more said Helen patting Eric's button. Helen looked at her children sleeping they were so peaceful when they slept no crying no arguing no bad temper no nothing that made their lives somewhat stressful. The kids woke up soon after their parents and the first thing they wanted was breakfast! As the days when by Helen and Jack notice how much help JD was when it came to Eric and Meg he was the one who would play mediator between the two when they argue and played with them all the time; he liked it when Jack read to him, JD wanted to know everything there was to know in the world. He would always have some questions for his new family, but the one thing he could no bring himself to do was call them mom and dad. Helen had notice the way JD call them it was always the same thing Helen or Jack he would never call them mom and dad the way their children did. However, there were many instances in which he wanted to say the words but he could not or would not allow himself to say them. JD, can we speak to you for a moment? She asked him several days latter. What is it? Am I in trouble? Because if I am I didn't do it whatever it is. He said in his childish voice. You didn't do anything honey we just want to talk to you that is all. She said taking him by the hand. JD what we want to know is why you don't call us mom and dad the way Meg and Eric do. Said Jack concerned for the child. JD looked down for a while before answering the question thinking if he should tell them the truth after all they had been like parents to him taking places giving him what he wanted and needed, finally he looked up to them and decided to tell them the truth. I thought that if I call you mom and dad you would be mad at me. He said to them. JD why would we get mat at you for that? You know we love you, we care about you, you are our son nothing is going to change that Helen said to the sad child. Things are going to change I head Mrs. Fisher say I was staying with you until she found a family for me, I will not stay here with you and . . . You didn't want to attach yourself to us Jack finished for him. JD nodded in agreement as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Helen took him into her arms and gave him a kiss on his head. JD cried on her shoulders until he felt asleep he was emotionally tired Jack and Helen could see that and they didn't want to stress him any more than they already had. Helen took him back to his bedroom and placed him on his bed to get more rest; mommy can I play with JD? Meg asked coming inside the room. Not now Meggie go play with your brother JD needs to get some rest she told her daughter. Yes mommy said Meg leaving the room. When Helen came back downstairs Meg and Eric were playing on the living room floor with their stuffed animals Jack was watching them to make sure they did began to argue. Jack we need to talk about JD, I think it would be best for him to stay here with us said Helen. I know honey I was thinking the same thing; I don't want to see him go, he is a part of our family he is our child. Jack said. Helen we will adopt JD we will make him our child legally! JD is going to stay here forever? Ask Eric. Yes he is, son said his father. Yeahhhh!!!!!! JD is staying!!! Both Eric and Meg shouted at that moment JD walked into the living room he was still a little sleepy but all the commotion woke him up. What is going on? He asked. JD you are going to stay here forever Eric said coming to him and giving him a hug. I am? Are you sure? Yes I am, mom and dad are going to keep you. Eric said. JD looked up to Helen and Jack with wide eyes and open mouthed he wanted to hear from them if he was going to live with them forever. Come here, JD. Helen and I had decided to adopt you to make you our son the way it is suppose to be. Jack told him. I am going to have a real family? I am? You are going to be my mommy and daddy? Are you? He asked happily. Yes we are son, yes we are. Said Helen hugging her little boy. Meg came up to him and gave him a big hug and equally big kiss on his cheek. Jack gathered his whole family into his arms and kissed every one of his three children and his wife. After a few hours of happy crying by the whole family Jack called Sharp to let him know that he and his wife wanted to adopt JD and make him a member of their family, but Sharp had some sad news to tell him. Jack I'm happy you want to adopt the child, but Natalie just told me she has found a family for him Sharp began. She told me the family is very nice and well to do JD we'll be well taken care of he will have lots of love and attention, I know that you and your family love him but I told you it would only be for a short period of time. The prof. finished telling Jack all he knew about the family that would take JD but Jack other idea in mind. Helen we have a problem he said. What is it? Sharp just told me that a family had been found for JD and his friend Mrs. Fisher wants them to adopt JD. Oh no! She can't do that to us we love him! Said Helen horrified. JD was very sad now, he had found a family that love him and now he was going to be separated from them. Jack and Helen looked to JD and their kids they were all crying hugging each other they didn't want to be separated; we will fight them! Said Jack suddenly. We will not allow those people to take JD from us he is our son he was given to us for a reason, and we are not going to let anyone take him away from us. Jack and Helen were determined to keep their beloved JD with them he needed them, they love him and love would keep the together no matter what happened they would not allow anyone else to take their child. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- They were sitting in their van together and were on their way to the adoption-central. Mrs. Fisher had called them yesterday and had told them that she wanted to talk to them about JD. The 3 children were sitting in their seats and were laughing and giggling. They were having the times of their lives and the twins enjoyed JD's company so much. He had a good influence on them and was always concerned about his little siblings. JD was all ready a big part of her family and Jack and Helen's stomach turned around at the thought of loosing him to the other family. He was a member of their family and they loved him deeply. It was impossible to go back home without him. Where are we, Mommy? Meg asked and looked around at the huge buildings around her and all the people walking and screaming around. We have a meeting here, Meggie. Because we have to talk to some people so JD can stay with us forever! He can stay with us forever can't he, Mommy? Eric asked looking at his Mom from under his baseball cap. Yes, he can and he will. Because we all love him don't we? Yeahhhhhh! Eric and Meg screamed together and jumped up and down excitedly. JD was watching the scene from the other site of the car. Jack helped him out of his seat. Don't worry JD, everything will be all right. You can stay with us! JD smiled at him nervously and accepted his hand. Meg and Eric took their Mommy's hands and so the family entered the building. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett. Nice to see you again! Mrs. Fisher said friendly and shooked their hands. Hi JD how are you doing, darling? She asked and bent down to the level of the little boy. I'm doing fine, Ma´am thanks for asking. She turned her attention to Eric and Meg who were hiding behind their parents' legs. They were very shy when it came to other adults, except Prof. Sharp, their parents and grandparents they knew since they were little. So you two have to be JD' new friends, then?! She smiled lovingly at the twins. He's not our friend. Eric said to the stunned woman, but he added. He's our brother and we love him. Meg nodded her head furiously to show her that it was true what her brother was saying. She stood up again and looked at Jack and Helen. Please take a seat. They sat down while Eric, Meg and JD were sent with a woman to a children- playground, so they could talk in private. Prof. Sharp told us that you have found a new family for JD. Jack started while looking at the woman in front of him. Yeah, that's true, Mr. Bennett and I was sure that they would be the best family for him, but now I'm not so sure! She sighed and looked at her papers. It's a couple that can't have kids on their own and actually they wanted to adopt a baby, but it's very difficult to get to adopt a baby in this time. Adoptions are very popular in these days. They have been waiting for so long and when I saw JD and how nice, smart and polite he is, I got the idea to call this family some days ago. They are very excited about him and I'm sure that they would give him so much love and protection. Jack looked at the woman seriously. Would? Mrs. Fisher took a deep breath and looked at Jack and Helen again. When I saw you walking in and the way JD looked at you with so much love in his eyes and the way you and your children treat him. It was obvious that he's all ready a big part of your family. And he's happy. His Mom was a friend of mine and so I really want him to come to nice family. He deserves a good life. We know that Mrs. Fisher and we're trying our best to make life for him nice and with as much love as possible. We really love him, he's like our son now and we would do anything to keep him. He and the twins get along so well and it makes us happy to see them happy. Helen said looking directly into the other woman's eyes. Please you can't take him away from us now! We couldn't stand loosing him! Mrs. Fisher rubbed her head in concentration. She was really confused right now. She knew the new family for JD and they were so nice and caring and she nearly promised them that JD would be with them. But it sounded like he was some kind of merchandising. But he was a small boy, who just lost his mother and had the most difficult weeks of his life. And he had been spending this time with another family, who calmed him down, which gave him the feeling of being important and loved. He loved them and they loved him, so why didn't she just let them take him? I still have to think about it, but you can take JD home with you again. I'll talk to the other family about it and I'm sure we will find another child for them. She paused for a moment before she continued. Sharp also called me yesterday evening and he told me that he knows you very well and that you are the perfect family for him. So I trust you much more, I'm sorry when that sounded a little rude and evil, but after working with children and families for so many years I also saw the bad side of it many times! We understand that and we really thank you for everything you did for us and most of all for bringing him into our family. He makes us complete! Jack smiled at her friendly as they said their goodbyes. Jack and Helen went down to get their kids from the playground. We have to go, my babies! Helen screamed to their children to get her voice over the noises of the other kids. They saw their parents and ran up to them. So what is it, Mommy? Can JD stay with us? Eric babbled jumping up and down again. Yes, Eric, he can and now we will celebrate this with a nice dinner at the new pizza-palace!  
  
Jack awoke very early in the morning and reached behind him. But Helen wasn't there. He was fully awake immediately. Her place was empty and he looked around the room desperately. She was gone! All of a sudden he heard strange noises coming from the bathroom. He was about to get up and go there, but the door opened first. Helen came out, her face pale, holding her arm around her stomach. She was shocked as she saw Jack starring at her. She gave him a small smile and walked back to her side of the bed. I'm sorry, that I woke you up, honey. She whispered as she lied back down. Don't have to be! But what happened to you? He asked concerned as he looked at her face next to his. She had her eyes closed as she sighed. I just felt a little sick that's all Jack, it's nothing to worry about! Really! Let's get some sleep, in some hours our kids will be up again and we won't have time to sleep! Jack nodded and closed his eyes as well. She had been acting strange the last weeks and he had no good feeling about it. It felt like she avoided him... she didn't want to have him near her at least not so near. He was surprised as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head down on his muscular chest. He moved his arms around her body, too and soon he felt her drift off to sleep again! He kissed her head a couple of times and soon he felt his eyes getting heavy and fell asleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
On the morning Jack awoke to find his wife sick! She had a high fever was paler than before; Jack immediately called his parents and hers to come home and help him with the kids and Helen. The kids were very scared they didn't know what was wrong with their mother they began to cry for her. Jack had to keep the kids out of the bedroom to make sure they didn't get sick from Helen but they didn't understand why he was keeping them away from their mother when all they wanted was to be by her side. The doorbell ran. Jack when to see who it was he hoped it was his parents and hers, it was! Jack what is happening? Michelle asked. Helen is sick and I don't why he answered. When they entered inside they notice JD holding Meg and Eric's hands; who is this little angel? Asked Kathrin. He is JD our son we adopted him yesterday! He informed them. Adopted? Jack that is wonderful! Said Thomas. Let me see our new grandson said Brian. JD was a little apprehensive but soon found out these people where his new grandparents, he had always wanted grandparents and these ones seem to like him a lot. After a brief introduction Michelle and Kathrin when upstairs to see how Helen was doing they told JD they would talk to him a little latter after they saw Helen. Michelle was a retired nurse so she would know what was wrong with Helen. One hour latter the two women came downstairs to inform the family about Helen's condition, the news were a bit encouraging; she has a stomach virus that is why she is sick said Michelle but we have to take her to the doctor to see if it's only a virus and not something worse. At the doctor's office they were told the virus was cause by something she ate the day before, he then ask Helen what she ate in the last 24 hours. We ate at a new pizza-restaurant we had a cheese and meatball pizza, orange juice, and chocolate ice cream. She told him. I think your cheese and meatball pizza is the thing to blame for your illness. He said. The doctor gave her some medication and told her she would get better after taking the medicine. When they returned home Michelle, Kathrin, Thomas, and Brian introduced themselves properly to JD and let him know they were is new grandparents; JD was very happy he had new grandparents they love him and had purchase new toys for him and his siblings. His new grandparents had lots of questions for him but not before plenty of hugs and kisses for him and setting at each of their laps. Their grandparents stayed the night with them telling jokes and stories at night just before bed the kids felt asleep fast after all the commotions of the day, as soon as their heads touched their pillows they felt asleep. Helen too when to bed early she was still feeling a little sick the medicine the doctor gave her was helping but she still needed her sleep in order to recuperate the energy lost during the day. The next morning the kids had their breakfast with their grandparents just before they had to leave; the kids gave them hugs and kisses good-bye. The rest of the day the kids played outside enjoying the warmth of the sun above and the breeze of the ocean. JD was very happy he had a loving and caring family, a brother and sister, a mommy and a daddy, and four wonderful grandparents that love him very much; what he love most about this family was that they didn't care that he was black they saw him as a member of their family the color of his skin didn't matter to them. I am so happy I think I'm dreaming, Eric pinch me I want to make sure this is not a dream. He said. Ok you ask for it! Then . . .Ouch!!! Why did you do that? JD asked Eric as he rubbed his arm where Eric had pinched him. You told me to pinch you he said in his defence. Both boys then began to laugh as if nothing had happen. Why are you laughing? Asked Meg coming outside to play with them her toys in her hands. We don't want to play with you and your dolls Eric said to her crossing his arms around his chest. But I want to play with you she said nearly in tears; you can play with us said JD taking her by the hand and sitting her next to him. After a while the three of them began happily sharing their toys something Meg and Eric seldom did before JD came to live with them. Helen and Jack saw the whole thing happened but they knew JD would take care of the situation and he did just like they knew he would; they were very happy to have JD home with them and now that almost all of the proper papers were nearly finish for the adoption Helen and Jack felt their family to be complete, everything was in order in their lives they both had good paying jobs, a nice home in which to raise their kids, and the most important part they had each other. After playing for a while the kids came inside for lunch they ran into the dinning room ready to devour some food and devour they did. Mommy can I have more milk, please? Asked Meg giving her empty glass to her mother. Yes honey here is your milk. The kids eat all their meal including the vegetables; Eric and Meg did what JD did if he ate all the food including the yucky vegetables they did too. Helen couldn'd have been happy than to see her little ones eat all the good and nutritious things in their meal. After lunch the kids watched some TV and latter when to their respectable rooms to take a well deserve nap leaving their parents to do all the clean up. I think it is time for the kids to start doing some chores around the house, Jack. You think so? You think it is a good idea to let them clean the dishes? He asked her mockingly. Not the dishes but at least to start cleaning their own rooms for themselves after all they are getting older and need to learn how to keep things in order. She said. I think you're right Helen, the kids need to learn to keep all their things in order specially their toys; I don't think we need to worry about JD keeping his room clean he does keep everything in order the only ones we need to worry about are Meg and Eric they are the messy ones. He said to his wife. The Bennetts were a big happy family with all the things they needed to make their lives as comfortable as possible and to make their children as happy as they wanted to be. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Jack was preparing dinner in the kitchen as the telephone rang. I get it! No I get it! Eric and Meg screamed at each other as he heard their small feet running over the floor fast. Eric Bennett? His son said in the receiver. That's not fair Eric, you pushed me! Meg said in a teary voice as her brother was the one who reached the phone first. Hello Eric, can I talk to your Mom or Dad please? A female voice said friendly. Mommy is not home, but I can get Daddy if you want. He said proudly. That would be very nice Eric! She said and Eric turned his head into the direction of the kitchen. DADDY! HERE'S SOMEONE ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!!! He shouted as loud as he could. Jack all ready waited for this and went into the living-room. Thank you Eric! He said taking the receiver from him. Please take care of your sister now, OK, son. Eric sighed stressfull. If you really want me to, Daddy. Jack smiled at him. Yes, please! Come on, Meggie, you can play with JD and me in the garden! Meg jumped up and her face immedietly lighted up by this news. Yiippehhh! She screamed and took her brother's hand and they ran outside. Hello? Jack said. Hello Mr. Bennett. Sorry that I have to disturbe you now, but I have to talk to you and your wife. It's very important and I hope you have time to visit me here in my bureau soon! My wife isn't home Mrs. Fisher and I don't know where she went, but I'm sure she will be home soon. When shall we come to you? It's all ready late and I think it would be the best if you visit me tomorrow. Maybe in the morning if you have time? Yes, that's a good time and we will be there. Are the kids supposed to be there too. No you don't have to bring them! Just you two, please. She said friendly. Ok I'll see you tommorow, Mr. Bennett! Bye, Mrs. Fisher! Jack answered and placed the receiver back on the phone. What did she want from them again? Was something wrong with JD or the adoption? A cold rush ran down his back as he imagined that they maybe had to give JD away. He was their son and he would always be. He was helpfull and sweet and such a nice kid. Just adorable. After some minutes of thinking Jack went back to the kitchen to finish his work. He had holiday for 2 weeks and he found his passion for cooking. It was a great thing to relax from all the stress and problems. He had bought a new family-cook-book, where he could find many recipes that parents and children like. He wanted to try them all and was excited about what his family would say to his new one. But this time he wasn't able to calme down and relax. He always thought of the important news Mrs. Fisher had for them tomorrow. She didn't sound sad or angry just very serious and as friendly as ever. He also thought about Helen's strange behaviour. She had been acting so weird the last days. Her illness was nearly gone and she still was some kind of sick. Even if she denied it. Last night they had been kissing and Jack felt the familiar feeling of heat inside of him and also of her. All of a sudden she stopped confused and said she was tired and wanted to get some sleep now. Jack had been angry at her and they hadn't spoken a word since then. They didn't say a word all day. Did he do something wrong. Did she have a secret? He couldn't imagine anything that could probably fit to her problem. We will see what will happen! Jack said out loud as he went back to his dinner.  
  
Helen was sitting in the waiting room of her doctor. She was nervous. Her illness was getting better by every day that passed by, but she had another thing on her mind. She had had this strange feeling for a couple of weeks now and her virus scared her death. She hadn't told Jack where she had been going, because she didn't want to scare him or to tell him lies. She would be happy when it was true and she would be sad at the same time. Mrs. Bennett, please. A nurse said as she came into the waiting room. Helen stood up from her chair. Would you follow me please? She said friendly. Helen just nodded and went after her into one of the waiting rooms. Please take a seat Mrs. Bennett. The doctor will arrive in a minute. The nurse said friendly as she closed the door behind her. Thank you! Helen whispered. She sat in this big room alone and she felt alone. What would happen when she was right? She just planned to go on with her studies in the ocean-labour some miles away. She missed the sea, even when she was living next to it. She wanted to work again and she wanted to see some other people and learn more. She had been reading many books about the newest sea-informations, but it was not the same. If it was true what she felt, she had to put the wish of start working again aside. The door opened and a friendly looking man was standing in the doorway. Helen! It's nice to see you again! He said and shook her hand friendly. He sat down in his chair and looked at his computer. How are the twins doing? He asked friendly still remembering the complicated birth. Helen smiled at him as he talked about her babies. They are doing very well, doctor. We just adopted a small boy and he' getting along with them so well. We are happy, even if Eric and Meg nearly argue the whole day. But we still love them deeply. That's nice to hear Helen, but what takes you here to me? You don't look good. He looked in her face concerned. Helen looked away shyly. Yeah, I had a virus some days ago, but it's getting better. So what takes you here then? He looked at her suprised and Helen started blushing and looked at him carefully. I feel sick since some weeks now and I have a strange feeling about it . . . He got a small smile on his face. I know what you mean, Helen and it's not difficult to find out if it's true what you are saying. He got up and showed her to his changing cubicle. I wait till you are ready. Helen just nodded. Half an hour later they were sitting at his desk again. Helen's heart was beating fast and she felt sick again. She was so nervous. So, what does the test say? She asked shyly and afraid at the same time. He looked at his computer and pressed some buttons. The computer made some sounds and he read it. A smill crossed his face and he looked at her happily. Congratulations Helen, you are pregnant in the early 2nd month!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Helen could not believe it she was pregnant again! She was happy and worry at the same time what were Jack and the kids going to say? Helen couldn't wait to get home and tell the good news to her family. When she came in she found Jack in the kitchen with the kids helping to make something good to eat; mommy is here! JD shouted when he saw his mom coming through the door. The kids stop what they were doing and ran towards Helen; what are you three doing? She asked them. We are making lunch mommy Eric told her. Lunch sounds good! What is it that you are making for lunch? We are making . . .what are we making daddy? Meg asked her father. We are making tomato soup Jack told his daughter. After the nice lunch made by her children Helen was ready to tell her family the good news; Helen Mrs. Fisher called today she wants us to go see her tomorrow morning Jack said before Helen a chance to say a word. She wants us to meet with her? Why? Is there a problem with JD's adoption? She asked now more worry than before. I don't think so she didn't tell me anything was wrong and she didn't sound as if something was wrong, so I guest it is for something else. Jack I have something important to tell you and the kids too Helen began; Jack I'm pregnant she said suddenly. What? You're pregnant? When did you find out? Jack asked her stunned. I found out today, I went to see my doctor and he told me I'm in the early stages of my 2nd month that is why I have been acting strangely. Jack was not sure how he felt, was he happy or what? The kids on the other hand were happy to know that soon they would have a new baby brother or sister. I want a sister mommy said Meg togging at Helen's arm; we want a brother JD and Eric said together. What do you want daddy? Meg asked her father. I don't know honey actually it can be a boy or a girl, I will love this child the same way I love you three Jack said. The next day Helen and Jack when to Mrs. Fisher's office wondering what she wanted from them this time. Mrs. Fisher how are you? Jack asked the woman. I'm fine Mr. Bennett how are you and Mrs. Bennett doing? We are doing great we just found out we are going to have another baby in 7 months Jack told her. Congratulations! That is wonderful news Mrs. Fisher said shaking their hands. What do your kids think about the pregnancy? She asked them. The kids are very happy all three of them Helen told her. Mrs. Fisher, why did you call us to your office? I just wanted to know how JD was doing in your care, but I see he is doing well since he is happy that you are having another child she told Helen. I also wanted to know if his schooling is going the same way it was before? I need to make sure his classes are going the same way they were before you took him in. She told them. You need not worry about it, JD is doing much better than before I spoke to his teachers two days ago and the told me his work is getting better every day Jack proudly announce. What about his behaviour? Is he happy? Yes he is very, he has a brother and a sister to play with, toys of his own, we take him to the zoo, the museums, the aquarium, and any other place he wants to go Helen said defensibly. If you don't mind I am going to send a psychologist to check on his emotional and mental health this is a regular procedure we do with children old enough to tell how they feel; if JD feels the way you tell me and the psychologist finds nothing wrong with him mentally and emotionally I will not call you for another meeting unless it is necessary. When is the psychologist coming to our home? And what is the name? Helen asked her. The name of the psychologist is Dr. David Phillips he will be at your home in two weeks Mrs. Fisher informed them. Jack and Helen left Mrs. Fisher's office latter that day once she told them all the necessary information they needed to give Dr, Phillips when he visited their home. I'm glad it was nothing serious Jack, I was afraid she was going to tell us that someone wanted to take him away from us. I know honey I was afraid of that too, thankfully it wasn't that after all JD is a healthy kid physically, mentally, and emotionally we don't have to worry about anything the doctor will see that when he comes to our home to check on him. Jack knew nothing was wrong with their child he knew he was in the best of health and happy as well. Jack was driving on the highway when suddenly a big truck came out of nowhere and hit them from behind sending their van flying into the air, they hit the ground with such force that the roof of their van collapsed on them pinning them inside. When Jack awoke he was in a hospital bed his head ached so much he though a hammer was hitting his brain. How are you feeling, Jack? A familiar voice asked; it was prof. Sharp he was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Prof. Sharp? Where am I? Where is my wife? Where is Helen? Jack search his room desperately trying to find Helen in it, but she wasn't in his room. Jack calm down Helen is in another room being taken care of. Sharp told him. Helen! Prof. she is pregnant, what happened to the baby she was carrying? Jack was so frighten at the prospect of loosing his unborn child. I see he is awake a male voice said; it was a doctor coming to check on him. I'm doctor Craft Mr. Bennett and I'm taking care of you and your wife Helen he said. Helen! How is she? How is the baby? Jack was desperate to know what had become of them. Your wife is in a coma at the moment and I'm afraid she lost the child the doctor said. Jack broke down in tears his beloved Helen was in a coma and had lost the child; how did this happen? What am I going to tell our kids now? His world had turned upside down and he didn't know how to handle it. Mr. Bennett I'm afraid I have more bad news for you the doctor began; your wife bled so severely that it damage her uterus what I mean to say is that she can no longer have children. What? What do you mean she cannot have any more children? This is impossible my poor wife, she'll be devastated once she finds out. 


End file.
